


Let Me Seduce You

by soldmysoultolouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, M/M, Masturbation, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoultolouis/pseuds/soldmysoultolouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been openly gay since the beginning, and none of the boys really cared. Until he starts infringing on personal space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> soldmysoultolouis.tumblr.com

Louis had been openly gay since the beginning of the band and the other boys were completely fine with that. No one in the group was homophobic, and Louis being gay didn’t really involve them anyway. That is, until Louis started to get a little carried away with things.

It was no secret that Louis was above average when it comes to attractiveness, and he’s heard multiple times that he could wrangle in any straight man. But he didn’t really realize that was true until four of the other most attractive boys in the world started taking an interest in him.

They could have literally anyone they wanted, yet their eyes would still linger slightly too long on Louis. It was subtle at first, and Louis thought that he might’ve been imagining it. It was only after months of consistent behavior that he started to realize their eyes always lingered on his ass, or that they might touch him longer than most of his straight guy friends did. Louis didn’t even think they were aware that they were doing it.

Still, Louis thought it was amazing that he could make the four boys question their sexuality even if they weren’t really realizing it. Just imagining what was going through their heads was enough to make him laugh hysterically. And Louis being Louis, he took full advantage of the situation.

Every chance he got, he would throw in a suggestive comment. He started waving his hips around a little too suggestively. Over time, things started to get more and more intense. They still weren’t ready to admit it, but they were all drawn to Louis. There was just something about him that had an allure.

The first to crack was Zayn, who’d always suspected he wasn’t a hundred percent straight anyway. Zayn didn’t really mind that he was attracted to another boy; he was more worried about the fact that it happened to be Louis Tomlinson. Louis would taunt him to no end if he ever found out and he would most definitely try to make Zayn uncomfortable. He kind of suspected that Zayn was more fluid with his sexuality than the other boys, and he thought he might even be able to take things a bit further if he tried.

After much contemplation about how things would go down, he finally decided to try one day when they were by themselves. The other boys had gone out drinking and Zayn stayed in like he always did. To everyone’s surprise, Louis declined the offer to go out and stayed in with Zayn.

Zayn had the innocent intentions of watching TV and maybe playing FIFA if he got bored, but Louis was making that hard. Before Zayn had even gotten the chance to settle, he had taken over the television and put in a porno.

“Gonna have a seat?” Louis asked as Zayn awkwardly stood in the doorway. Louis was still fully clothed, although tenting a bit in his jeans. And no matter how hard Zayn tried to ignore the bottle of lube that was quite obviously placed next to Louis it was proving impossible.

Even though he knew it was a bad idea, he took a seat on the opposite side of the couch. What else was he meant to do? Go back into his room and listen to Louis do his business? Well, that would quite obviously be more sensible but Zayn didn’t really think about that until after he’d taken a seat. He tried not to watch Louis palming himself through his jeans as the boys on screen moaned loudly. It was hard to ignore how he was starting to fill up his jeans as well.

“You turned on mate? ‘s alright if you are, I mean, I am,” Louis chuckled.

Zayn laughed awkwardly, “Yah, I am a lil’ bit.”

“Well don’t hold back on my account,” Louis said, unbuckling his jeans and slipping his hand underneath his boxers. He could feel Zayn’s eyes on him and grinned internally. A few more minutes and he would have Zayn exactly where he wanted him.

Zayn began palming himself through his jeans, deciding it didn’t really matter at this point. Louis had practically invited him to anyway.

He tried to keep his eyes on the screen, he really did, but what sane person wouldn’t look when Louis Tomlinson is masturbating next to them? His eyes kept flitting over to Louis’ hand stroking himself. By now Louis had pulled out his dick all the way and showed absolutely no shame the way he was moaning. Zayn would never admit it out loud, but that turned him on even more than the video did.

At one point Zayn had been staring at Louis a little too long and Louis’ blue eyes found Zayn’s with a mischievous twinkle.

“Like what you see?”

Zayn spluttered, his face heating up and turning the most brilliant shade of red.

“You naughty boy! I bet you were thinking about me while jerking yourself off,” Louis said with a smirk on his face.

Zayn’s mouth dropped open at Louis’ words and his hand was completely still on his cock now. He was trying to gage whether Louis was making fun of him or flirting with him.

“I…uh…I mean, I wasn’t exactly…”

Louis let out an obnoxious laugh before pulling his pants off all the way then uncapping the lube bottle and spreading it over his fingers. Zayn couldn’t help letting out a gasp as Louis pushed the first finger in.

“It’s ok if you want to watch, I don’t mind,” Louis said, lewdly positioning himself so that Zayn had a clear view and Zayn thought there was something oddly calculated about it.

“You’ve been trying for this all along haven’t you Lou? I thought this setup was kind of odd.”

Louis didn’t answer, but the devious smile on his face was good enough for Zayn. He got distracted from their small talk as Louis pushed in a second finger, curling them both to hit his prostate. He let out a moan when they did and if it was possible for Zayn to get any harder, he definitely did.

Zayn found his hand moving up and down his cock again as Louis pushed his fingers in and out, moaning obscenely. He was definitely exaggerating to put on a show, but Zayn didn’t care because it was hot either way.

He pushed in a third finger and Zayn watched, transfixed with how his hole stretched to allow more room. It was different than anything he’d seen before, having only had sex with girls.

Zayn was moving his hand faster now, his breathing quickening as he watched Louis fuck himself. He couldn’t help letting out little moans now and then at how Louis looked.

Louis was struggling to get in a fourth finger, but from the angle it was impossible to do it himself.

“Zayyyn, I need more,” he whined, still attempting to get more in his hole.

Zayn literally groaned at his words, wanting so badly to fuck him at this point.

“Can I?” he asked, slightly hesitant.

“Fuck, yes please,” Louis whimpered and pulled his fingers out so he could remove his shirt, “Get those clothes off Zayneypoo.”

Zayn flinched at the nickname but couldn’t bring himself to comment when Louis started stroking himself and waiting expectantly. He quickly removed his clothes and switched off the porno before grabbing the lube.

“Condom?”

“I don’t care, as long as you’re clean and you pull out. I’m not really in the mood to be leaking come today.”

Zayn groaned at his words, but lubed up nonetheless before slowly pushing into Louis. Once he got the ok, he started moving quickly, grabbing Louis’ legs and putting them over his shoulders as he found his pace.

“Shit Zayn, right there,” Louis moaned, just lying there and letting Zayn fuck him. It was a pretty sight to see Louis completely undone when he was usually so composed. Right now, it was hard for Louis to even speak comprehensively let alone come up with one of his usual remarks and it excited Zayn to know that he could do that to him, especially since being friends with him was always a power struggle.

Zayn reached his hand down to wrap around Louis’ cock and started stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“Shit Zayn, I’m close,” Louis moaned loudly. Zayn sped up his hand, trying to bring Louis to the edge. With a few more strokes Louis was tightening around him and coming across his chest.

“Oh my god Lou, that’s so hot.” Zayn thrusted a few more times before pulling out and stroking himself quickly.

“Come all over me Zayn. Cover me in it.”

“Fuck,” he gasped, that pushing him over the edge. He came across Louis in thick strings of white, mixing his own come with Louis.’

After he had come down from his high he leaned forward to press a light kiss on Louis’ lips.

“Well, that was an experience,” he said with a satisfied sigh.

“If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to get cleaned up.”

Zayn just rolled his eyes and got off Louis. Clearly having sex with Louis doesn’t make him any less sassy.

While Louis went to take his much needed shower, Zayn put his clothes back on and turned on the TV. Damn Louis for messing with his plans and seducing him in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has been openly gay since the beginning, and none of the boys really cared. Until he starts infringing on personal space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soldmysoultolouis.tumblr.com

After that, Zayn and Louis continued exchanging blowjobs and handjobs. They even had sex a few times but they rarely could fit that into their schedule, especially with the other three boys around, who still had no idea about the change in their relationship. They’d both agreed that it wasn’t exclusive and neither saw a real reason to tell the others.

Louis was just happy that Zayn left it open, because he still had three targets left. He wasn’t sure why but he thought that Niall might be just as flexible. Niall wasn’t really one who thought that feelings needed to be involved to have sex. Yes, he wanted to meet a nice girl and settle down but he didn’t see the harm in fooling around a little as long as everyone involved knew that it wasn’t serious.

From what Louis could tell from drunken nights of truth or dare Niall had kissed men before, but Louis didn’t think he went any farther than that. Either way, it was more than he could say for Liam, who’d only kissed a few girls and never any guys. Not that it mattered because he was just focusing on Niall at the moment. He was leaving the hardest for last.

Louis didn’t really plan it with Niall as much as he did with Zayn. Instead it just kind of happened. He thought that he was all alone on the tour bus; the other boys were supposedly out clubbing and he wasn’t really in the mood to go to a straight club. He was instead looking forward to spending a bit of quality time with himself. Maybe he would even invite some cute guy over if he could wrangle one up, it shouldn’t be too hard. He was Louis Tomlinson after all.

Even though he had the bus to himself, Louis headed to the bunks stripping as he went. He was eager and wanted to see if he could go for two rounds, depending on how long the boys stayed out. He switched on the light as he entered the bunks, and was met with the sight of Niall completely naked, hand frozen on his cock.

“I, uh, I thought you went out Lou…” his voice was flustered and his Irish accent thicker than usual.

“I decided to stay in and have myself a night of fun. I was gonna invite someone over, but that plan’s shot,” Louis said with a mischievous grin crossing his face. Even though he wasn’t expecting this, he now had Niall in the exact position he wanted him.

“I, sorry…would’ya mind talking ‘bout this later?” Niall had sat up by now and was going through more effort to hide his hard on.

“No need to be shy Niall, nothin’ I ‘aven’t seen.”

The red that had been slowly creeping onto Niall’s face was now flushing his chest.

“I know, but I was kinda in the middle of something.”

“Didja want some help with that?” Louis asked slyly. He may or may not have noticed Niall’s dick twitching at his words. “I was gonna jerk off anyway.”

“I thought you were gonna have someone over,” Niall said, positioning himself so that it was clear he didn’t object to anything Louis was saying.

“I guess you can be that someone then.” Louis grinned at Niall, but decided that it was time for the small talk to stop. Leaning down between Niall’s legs he sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth, sucking slowly on it and running his tongue over the slit. His hand wrapped around the base and began pumping as he bobbed his head up and down. He made sure to take extra care with his tongue, smiling around Niall’s dick as he moaned loudly.

“I want to suck you off too,” Niall moaned as Louis’ nose hit the base of his cock. Louis blinked for a second but nonetheless positioned himself above Niall’s mouth before continuing.

Niall was sloppy with his mouth, clearly never having given oral to a man before. He eagerly took in as much of Louis as he could, bobbing up and down without any real pattern or technique. It was still good, just not what Louis was used to. Most of his tricks were pretty experienced in the art of oral sex; he didn’t think he’d ever been someone’s first blow job before (except Zayn, but he had insisted on studying before he agreed to suck Louis off so it didn’t really count).

“Can I fuck you?” Niall asked as he pulled off Louis with a wet pop.

Louis didn’t answer with words, just sat up and reached under the mattress in the bunk above them. Finally, he found the lube and condoms tossing them at Niall.

“You know what to do yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard all about it. You never shut up about your escapades.”

Louis didn’t dignify that with a response, just went back to sucking on Niall’s dick. For a few seconds after not feeling anything he thought that Niall had just lied, so not to be embarrassed, but then he felt a cold finger pushing into his ass. He moaned around Niall’s cock, causing him to let out a grunt at the vibrations. He pushed in the second one not long after. Louis was pretty used to being fucked by now and it didn’t take long to stretch him out.

Niall was, in fact, quite skilled at fingering. It almost surprised Louis, but he’d had a lot more practice in that department even if it wasn’t exactly the same. He carefully added his third finger and Louis felt them brush against his prostate.

“Shit, right there.”

Niall curled his fingers, looking for the same spot. He clearly found it from the satisfied moans Louis was emitting from around his dick, making Niall go crazy.

“Want you to come on my face and then I want to fuck you.”

Louis sat up as Niall wrapped his mouth back around his cock and started sucking him even more eager than he’d been before. It didn’t take long before Louis was pushed over the edge and pulled out, covering Niall’s face in his come.

“That’s so hot Ni.”

Niall licked his lips, getting all the come he could reach before getting onto his knees and pushing Louis onto all fours. He quickly slipped on the lube and condom before pushing slowly into Louis.

“Fuck,” he gasped, still sensitive from his orgasm. Niall started rocking slowly and leaned forward to dig his teeth into Louis’ shoulder as he sped up. One of his hands wrapped around Louis’ waist and the other found its way to Louis’ hair, tugging roughly and Louis let out a loud moan.

“Yeah? You like it rough babe?”

“…fuck, yes…” Louis gasped, his back arching as his face hit the sheets. Niall could see his fingers gripping the sheets helplessly as he pounded into him. He was starting to harden again, and Niall reached around to coax him gently back into hardness. Louis jerked at the touch, accidentally pushing himself further onto Niall’s dick and moaning loudly as it hit his prostate.

Niall aimed for that spot again, and fuck, it was so hot the way Louis was so vocal. Soon Louis was clenching tighter around him and coming over the sheets.

“I’m gonna come, Lou,” Niall groaned, gripping onto Louis’ hips hard enough to leave a bruise.

“Come inside me Ni,” Louis whimpered. That sent Niall over the edge and he emptied himself into the condom. He thrusted a few more times before pulling out slowly and disposing of the condom. Then he turned Louis onto his back again and took Louis’ sensitive cock into his mouth.

“Niall, please…it’s too much.”

Niall ignored him, sucking the come off his cock until he was satisfied. Louis let out a sigh of contentment when he finally pulled off.

“Well that was fun,” Niall chuckled.

Louis just grinned back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has been openly gay since the beginning, and none of the boys really cared. Until he starts infringing on personal space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soldmysoultolouis.tumblr.com

Liam had often had the unfortunate luck of walking in on Louis while he was in the middle of one of his fucks. He’d never walked in on him with Niall or Zayn, but he had seen countless other forgettable faces fucking Louis into a mattress or giving him a blowjob or performing some other sexual task of the like. And as much as he hated to admit it, it really fucking turned him on.

It was confusing because he’d always thought himself straight but after the first couple of times he’d gotten over it and realized he was kind of heteroflexible, mostly just Louis-sexual to be exact, although he did find a few other guys attractive. He’d guiltily gotten off to the image of Louis being fucked numerous times and at this point almost didn’t feel that bad about it afterwards. Louis of course, knew nothing about Liam walking in on him as he always ran away quickly and quietly before he could be noticed. And even if Louis had happened to catch Liam catching him, then he definitely didn’t know about Liam getting off to it.

Until, of course, Liam slipped up. It was only a matter of time, with Liam staying longer and longer each time he walked in on Louis fucking that Louis would finally catch him. That still didn’t mean he knew about the wanking, but there was a quite obvious tent in his jeans. See, Liam hadn’t put much thought into the fact that Louis had been talking about getting laid all night before he finally slipped off when he decided to go to his hotel room and pay him a visit. In fact, it conveniently slipped his mind.

None of the boys ever knocked when entering a room, they’d already gotten past boundaries at this point. Besides, fair warning was given whenever one guy might want a little privacy so they didn’t really have to worry about surprises. That being said, Liam swiped his card and entered the room only to bet met by Louis with his face pressed into the sheets as someone at him out from behind. He couldn’t really get a good view of the other person, but that wasn’t really what he wanted to see anyway. There were only a few moments to spare so he let his eyes focus on the curve of Louis’s ass and the way his back arched as he let out little gasps and gripped the sheets tightly as if he would float away if he didn’t have something to anchor him.

“Fuck,” Liam whispered and realized his mistake as soon as it was out. He hoped maybe they hadn’t heard it and he could make a quick escape, but just as he was about to turn, Louis’ face lifted from the sheets and smirk crossed his lips. He’d been saving Liam for last, but this would do instead.

“Alright Liam? Mind waiting outside? We’ll only be a few more minutes.”

Liam spluttered and could definitely feel the blush rushing to his face as he scrambled out the door. His heart was pounding in his ears as he took in short quick breaths to calm himself down. He had to do something to rid himself of this boner before Louis beckoned him back inside. But no matter how hard he tried it wouldn’t go down, he couldn’t get the image of Louis being eaten out from his mind.

True to his word, six minutes later the guy was leaving the room with a jerk of his head towards the door to Liam before sauntering off contentedly.

Liam took a deep breath before pushing through the door, only yet again to see Louis in a lewd position.

“Close the door, would’ja Liam?”

A lump passes through his throat as he swallowed and delicately closed the door.

“I, um, aren’t you going to…you know…put on some clothes?” Liam asked Louis, who was laying across the bed, cock hard against his stomach and legs spread slightly.

“Now that wouldn’t be any fun, would it? I specifically didn’t let him finish me.”

Liam gulped with the connotation of his words as he inched closer to the bed. Louis slipped his finger into his hole easily.

“He already stretched me out and I would appreciate if you would get in me already.”

Liam didn’t have much time to think about what was happening as he pulled off all his clothes and took the condom from Louis’ outstretched hand. He jerked his length before rolling it on and positioning himself at Louis’ entrance.

“You sure Lou?”

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me already.”

He pushed in slowly and leaned forward to press a kiss to Louis’ lips. The slow drag of his cock on Louis’ walls had him moaning and he gripped onto Louis’ arms, holding them against the bed. Louis groaned at the feeling of being held down. His back arched off the mattress, giving Liam a better angle to thrust and Louis was already so hard; he was about tip over the edge.

“Have you ever come untouched?” Liam asked looking down at Louis and pressing their foreheads together as he thrusted into him.

“Just…just a few times…”

Liam gave a little smile as he started pushing into him faster, rocking the bed against the wall and creating a small thudding noise. Louis let out little whimpers, wanting to touch himself so bad but unable to with the way Liam was holding him.

“Harder…please…I need to…”

Liam didn’t let him finish, just quickened his pace even more and dug his fingers into Louis’ arms hard enough to leave bruises the next day. Louis let out a string of incomprehensible words as he came across his chest, Liam following right behind.

“Shit Lou, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“One of the best orgasms I’ve ever had,” Louis panted, pulling Liam closer to him, “so tired…sleep now…”

Liam didn’t really know what the boundaries of this were but figured it couldn’t hurt anything, so he curled up behind Louis. It wasn’t long before they were both asleep, exhausted and sweaty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has been openly gay since the beginning, and none of the boys really cared. Until he starts infringing on personal space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soldmysoultolouis.tumblr.com

It was maybe a month later when Louis finally got with Harry. He had continued hooking up with the other boys, and was starting to act more familiar with them in public. Mostly with Zayn and Niall, because Liam still acted like a blushing virgin around the other guys.

He’d become a little more bold with his innuendos and allusions, sometimes specifically using Zayn as a prop. Zayn had no idea what Louis was actually doing; he just thought the dynamics of their friendship had changed since they started exchanging sexual favors. Louis could see Harry get insanely jealous whenever he got too friendly with Zayn for his liking.

At that moment, Louis was getting extremely personal with Zayn on the ride home from their interview, to the point where they were almost kissing. Louis saw Harry glaring across the bus, and smirked as he sat on Zayn’s lap leaning in to whisper nonsense in his ear.

When they reached their compound flat, Harry stormed off and Louis couldn’t help his internal maniac laughter. The other three boys went off to play video games in Niall’s room, but Louis politely declined.

He headed towards Harry’s room and knocked. Harry opened the door and looked down, surprised to see Louis there.

“Oh, I thought you and Zayn were hanging out…” he trailed off.

“What gave you that idea?”

“You were practically making out in the car, and I know that you’ve been hooking up. I’ve seen you together a couple times.”

That statement threw Louis momentarily for a loop. He had thought none of the boys knew about him hooking up with the others.

“Well, we aren’t exclusive,” Louis said, pushing his way through the door and making his way to Harry’s bed. His green eyes followed Louis hungrily as Louis splayed himself out miserably attempting to be somewhat subtle.

“Are you offering yourself to me?” Harry said, a smirk crossing his lips. He ripped off his shirt and sat on the bed. Louis didn’t respond other than a slight nod of his head.

“Strip.”

He didn’t waste any time, rushing to get his clothes off and only pausing to turn around and bend over before he took off his boxer shorts, which tightly hugged his ass and left little to the imagination. Harry let out a little groan, and when Louis turned back around, he saw Harry’s cock poking out from his unzipped jeans as he tugged on it lazily.

He stood up and maneuvered Louis so that he was splayed on the bed face down, ass up.

“I’m going to open you up and then I’m going to fuck you.”

Louis heard him opening the drawer next to his bed and uncapping something before two cold fingers were pressed into him. It burned slightly, even with the lube, but he couldn’t bring himself to complain. Louis had a bit of a pain kink. Harry didn’t bother much with taking his time, and soon he was rolling a condom on and slicking himself up with a ton of lube.

Louis groaned at the feeling of Harry entering him, and pushed his hips up to give a better angle. Harry’s hands found their way to his hips and he grabbed them roughly, holding Louis in place. Then he started pounding into Louis, who let out a large string of profanities and loud moans.

“Shut up or I’ll have to gag you,” Harry said, smacking Louis’ ass lightly.

That made Louis let out a little whimper, but he bit into the sheets and tried to hold back on the amount of noise he was making. It didn’t take long before he felt the familiar buildup in his stomach.

“I’m gonna come…” he whimpered out. Harry started moving his hips faster, gripping tightly onto Louis’ waist as he pounded into him. Only seconds later, Louis was coming all over the bed and Harry groaned at the feeling of his walls tightening around his cock and found himself coming seconds later.

He pulled out of Louis, wincing slightly at the friction, and pulled off the condom before rolling onto his back and falling swiftly to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has been openly gay since the beginning, and none of the boys really cared. Until he starts infringing on personal space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soldmysoultolouis.tumblr.com

Louis was in quite the pickle. He’d been going about his day as he normally did, but none of the boys were interacting with him. He was starting to get worried that he’d accidentally said something that offended them, but he had no idea what it could’ve been. By now they knew that Louis could get a little out of hand sometimes and they usually told him when he went too far, but today they had all just stopped talking to him and pretended as if he didn’t exist unless he asked them a direct question. It was actually getting to be quite annoying.

When they got to the hotel that night, Louis claimed the single room. If the boys were going to ignore him then he didn’t want to be around any of them. He was bored after a day of no one but the makeup artists to talk to, and decided to go to sleep early rather than sit around by himself. He had just snuggled up into bed, when there was a knock at the door.

He had no idea who it could be other than one of the boys, so he went to answer it, assuming they were here to apologize for ignoring his existence. Instead of just one of them, all four were standing behind the door and pushed past Louis without him giving them permission to enter.

“Sit down Louis,” Harry commanded, and the look on all of their faces gave him no room for negotiation, “It’s come to our attention that you’ve been whoring around with the entire band.”

Louis’ eyes widened as he realized that’s what this was all about. He thought he had done a better job at keeping it a secret.

“See, Harry came up to me the other day and told me that he knew about us,” Zayn started speaking, “and he also told me that you were more than willing to offer yourself up to him.”

“That’s when I overheard ‘em, and I jumped in sayin’ that you and I had hooked up as well, so we all naturally came to the conclusion that you were whoring around with Liam too, and when we asked him we were completely right.”

“So now,” Liam said, “since you’re so keen on fucking the entire band, we’re going to take you one after the other until you’ve been used by all of us.”

Louis’ mouth was wide open, gaping and speechless. Even though he was shocked, it was hard to ignore the stirring in his jeans at the thought of being used. The other boys noticed, and guffawed at him.

“He really is a slut,” Niall mumbled. Then they were done with their explaining, and Harry and Zayn performed a collaborative effort to get all the clothes off of Louis while the other two palmed themselves through their jeans.

“Open him up Z,” Harry ordered after they had gotten Louis completely naked. He then pulled down his pants so that his cock sprung free and shoved himself into Louis’ mouth. Louis could feel Zayn’s experienced fingers prodding him open, and he felt like a whore, which only turned him on more.

“You want to get in on his mouth, Liam? I’m sure he’d give it to you willingly.” 

Liam flushed slightly, but walked over to where Harry had offered Louis’ services. He was naked now, and as soon as he got close enough, Louis took his cock into his mouth eagerly bobbing up and down. Zayn had finally gotten him fully open and was pushing into him.

“Oh fuck, he’s still so tight even after being fucked by so many guys.”

That made Harry and Niall laugh a little.

“Let me get in there Li,” Niall said, and Liam moved over so Niall could have better access. Louis’ hand started stroking him as he eagerly sucked Niall off.

“I’m gonna come,” Zayn moaned, and a minute later he pulled out was coming onto Louis’ back. Liam knocked Louis’ hand off his cock and lined himself up with Louis’ entrance. Then he was pushing into Louis’ entrance, while Harry sat in the background watching the entire transaction occur.

Louis was getting closer and closer to the edge as Liam pounded into him, all it took was a pinch of his nipple from Niall, and he was coming all over the bed and tightening around Liam. Liam groaned at the feeling of Louis tightening around him and pulled out, maneuvering over to Louis’ face. He jerked himself quickly while Niall pushed into Louis and was soon coming in thick streaks across his face.

Louis groaned at the sensitivity as Niall thrusted into him, gripping his hips firmly to keep him from moving away. It didn’t take long before Niall was coming too, all over Louis’ back, his come mixing with Zayn’s.

Harry now made his way over to Louis again and sat on the bed. Then he pulled Louis onto his lap. Louis moaned as he sunk onto Harry’s cock, and someone’s hand wrapped around his dick but he couldn’t tell whose.

He was already close again, and the overstimulation was getting to be a lot for him. He was painfully hard and he just needed to release.

“Are you gonna come again Lou? After being used by all of us?”

Louis whined and buried his head into Harry’s neck, as the words took him over the edge. Harry pulled out and shoved Louis onto his knees, forcing his cock back into Louis’ mouth. Louis sat there and took it as Harry face fucked him. Seconds later Harry was coming into Louis’ mouth and ordering him to swallow.

After they were all cleaned up, they cuddled on the bed and Louis was quite happy with his new situation.


End file.
